TMNT: Mikey's Birthday
by Toonytoons1
Summary: This is a ONESHOT!


**TMNT: Mikey's birthday gift!**

**(Authors NOTE: I'm not good with T-cest so please don't judge! I've tried my best so please make sure to review. Please know that the characters may be a little off… PLEASE R&R)**

**(Warning: contains T-cest, brother love, sibling sex, and language.)**

**(Disclaimers: I don't own anything of TMNT's although it owns me!)**

**(Summery: Mikey's birthday is today and Mikey never expects this kind of gift!)**

* * *

Raphael walked into the main room where his brothers sat comfortably on the couch watching the newest episode of some anime with Mikey.

The looks on their faces said otherwise though. They wanted to leave but to their dismay they couldn't. Why you ask? It was Michelangelo's birthday and he firmly insisted on them watching TV with him.

He was able to coax Don and Leo from their friendly game of chest to play with him the whole day! Raphael was the only lucky one in the group though. Mikey hadn't noticed him.

Slowly Raph tip-toed to the entrance without getting any unwanted attention from Mikey as he carried his brown duffle bag and left to have some fun of his own.

"Raphie-!" Raphael heard his name come from Mikey's mouth and jumped before speeding off into the dark sewers.

Time quickly flew by and everyone was tired from the games and TV so they left to get some shuteye leaving Michelangelo all alone by himself downstairs in the dark to watch TV, alone. It was so quite besides the screams coming from the TV as Mikey settled down on the couch. Mikey glanced over at the clock that red '1:00am' and yawned as he looked back at the TV. He was getting bored. And Mikey was never ever good news when he was bored...

"Dude this is so boring." Mikey yawned and pointed the armed remote at the TV getting ready to click it off when suddenly the scrapping sound of metal against concrete filled the room.

Mikey quickly ducked down on the couch so it looked like no one was there. Mikey whimpered as the sound of heavy clanking footsteps entering the lair and if Mikey could see he'd say the person was heading for the stairs. The sound of clanking footsteps finally faded into the hallways up stairs and Mikey whined again.

"I knew watching monster movies were a bad idea." He said scarcely, mentally scolded himself so he never would do it again. But he would again sooner or later.

Slowly he peeked his head up over the couch and looked around. But he saw nothing. Everything was pitch black. Mikey whimpered aloud and bit his lower lip while he stood up, fingers fidgeting with each other. Slowly he stepped around the couch and walked towards the stairs where the mysterious person disappeared. Looking up, Mikey saw a door open; Raph's door…

"The Raph-dude's home already? Somethin' must be up." Mikey felt himself grin.

It was time to get to work. The prankster ever so slowly walked up the stairs; hand over his mouth giggling hopelessly along the way. It didn't take long before Mikey reached the top and was at Raphael's slightly opened door. Mikey bit his lip, holding the giggles down as he reached for the door handle. And when Mikey opened the door he never excepted to see what he saw next.

It was the Nightwatcher! There lay the Nightwatcher in Raph's hammock, and what looked to be asleep! Mikey's jaw dropped to the floor as he stared in awe at what he called the "beautiful" sight before him. Mikey gathered his mouth up and inch ever so close to his peaceful sleeping dark prince. Mikey's face was so bright and filled with joy. He couldn't believe it! He was seeing him! His idol! THE NIGHTWATCHER!

"I wonder what he looks like under that helmet." Mikey giddied chirped and reached for the helmet.

Suddenly everything went black and Mikey yelped in distress, his shell clashed with the concrete as a heavy weight fell upon him pressuring his plastron, making him gasp for air.

"You know my secret." The Nightwatcher's voice snarled.

Mikey felt shivers go up and spread throughout his body. He couldn't quite put a finger on it but something about the Nightwatcher's voice was so familiar. Mikey squirmed and whimpered feeling some sort of metal glove covering his eyes.

"I swear I don't know who you are! Please don't hurt me! Besides I'm like your biggest fan, you wouldn't hurt a civilian; turtle I mean! You're the Nightwatcher! The most awesome, epic, butt-kicking super hero I know. Well at least now I know you. Before I used to watch you on TV when you were running from the cops. It was so awesome, dude! Oh and that time you took out eight goons! I was there watching from the roof! Oh, oh, oh, can I be your sidekick? Maybe we can fight crime and kick some butt! That would be awesome! Dude, or maybe even go fight the shredder!" Mikey babbled on and on until suddenly he felt the gloved hand leave his eyes.

"God Mikey, don't ch'ya ever shutdup?" Came his brothers Brooklyn's accent, or should I say angry accent!

Mikey's eyes widened in realization as he looked at the now unmasked masked Nightwatcher hovering over him. The Nightwatcher's true identity was Raphael Hamato his brother! Mikey gasped and covered his mouth making Raphael smirk, snorting in amusement.

"Whoa, dude, you're the Nightwatcher?" Mikey gaped, his goofy grin appearing instantly.

"Yeah," Raph got to his knees discarding the helmet, throwing to the floor as he stared away from Mikey's gaze in shame. "Don't tell okay?" Raph frowned.

Mikey sat up and wrapped his arms around Raph's waist, pulling him close so the crotch of his suit touched inches above his belly cover plastron. This made Raphael shoot a strange look at his brother, blush, and feel a little weird down south.

Mikey smiled warmly looking up at the hot-head and chuckled. "I won't tell if you give me my present." He snuggled his cheek into the stomach of Raph's Nightwatcher suit.

"Wha-? Whatch'ya' talkin' bout' Mikey? I ain't got no present for you. Now stop acting so damn weird and let me go!" Raphael said slyly coving his blush with anger and Mikey chuckled softly.

"Mmm, but Raph; you do." Mikey purred, now sliding his hands up and down over Raph's clothed but very sensitive sides making him growl.

"S- Stop Mikey!" Raph felt a small churr slip past his lips.

Mikey smiled and did this motion a couple times before stopping. Raph tried to snarl but it was cut short when Mikey used his ninja agility to slide smoothly out from under Raph's legs and end up behind him, pushing his forward so his face hit the floor. Mikey quickly yanked Raph's bandana off and snatched his wrists, positioning them behind his back, and then tying them together.

"What the SHELL? What do ya' think you're doin' Mikey?" Raph cried in a frustrated tone, struggling to get free.

Mikey chuckled. "Dude, I'm getting my present ready!" He chirped happily.

Raph gasped as Mikey reached between his legs and pulled the suits zipper down all the way. Raph shut his eyes tight as a gust off air touched his backside. His now free tail wiggled up in the air obediently in response to his feelings.

"Damnitall! Mikey if you touch me I'll kill you!" Raph threatened and squirmed, just to fall onto his side with an "mmph" noise.

"But Raph, you never give me presents, games, or even time to hang around you~." Mikey whined as he turned Raph to face up, climbed onto his brother stratling his hips.

Raph watched in horror as Mikey leaned down and connected their lips. It wasn't right! Raph tried to cry out but it only came as an advantage to Mikey, letting him slip his tongue deep within his brother's franticly moving, wet, and soft mouth. A happy churr rumbled from Mikey's throat as their tongues fought each other. Oddly enough Raphael tasted like strawberries which were slightly unusual for him because he hated them. But still it tasted nice.

"Mmm, Raphie taste's good." Mikey said in a sexy tone, breaking their kiss to look down upon his brother who was panting hard beneath him.

"Mikey, this ain't right… Please stop-." Raph moaned feeling Mikey squirm over his housed cock.

Mikey's smile faded and was replaced with the look of lust. Mikey churred as he began to rub his ass over Raph's bulged arousal. Raph bit his lip trying to fight the moans that were fighting their way into his throat. The feeling of his aching dick being rubbed against as it peeked through the flesh folds was too much! Finally Raph let out a loud churr that was music to Mikey's ears.

"Come on Raphie, let go." Mikey whispered lowly with a smooth sexy grin.

"Neva' Mike! I ain't going to rape my little brother!" Raph spat bitterly making Mikey show a rare frown.

"It isn't rape if I want it Raphie…" Mikey said sadly, leaning in for another kiss.

"It isn't rape? It isn't rape?" Raph roared, his eye flaring with anger. "S'rape if ya' force'n me to fuck ya'!" Raph shouted.

Startled, Mikey sat up and just stared at his furious dark prince. He'd never wanted to make his idol so mad. Mikey felt his hear twist and let a tear slide down his round reptilian cheek. Raph just glared and looked away.

"Untie me…" He huffed and still kept his vision fixated on something else in the dark.

Mikey sniffled and nodded. Doing at told Mikey got off his brother and helped him up before untying him. Mikey and Raph sat there in silence for a while listening to the little creeks and noises throughout the room. It felt awkward. Mikey hadn't intended on trying to rape his brother. He was just…

"Mikey?" Raphael said in a hollow tone.

Mikey looked at his elder brother who sat next to him and sniffled before answering with a quick sad, "Yes?" which made Raphael uneasy.

"Did you really want me? Or did you want the Nightwatcher?" Raph said lowly, his voice hung around the semi sad area.

Mikey opened his mouth to say something but shut it again to think.

_Did he really want the Nightwatcher? He never felt like this when he saw him… But when he saw Raph in that suit it was just like…_

"You, I mean both, I mean it's hard to say. I was just so excited and when I saw you in that suit. It was just suck a turn on and then I felt weird. I really am sorry Raph-dude. I mean I over reacted because I saw him and once I saw you… I mean it was like I loved you! Not saying I do. I'm just saying I loved seeing you in that outfit and yeah. I guess that means you're hot right? I guess I do love you. But you know it was just the spur of the moment thing. Hehe, won't happen again-?" Mikey's blabbering was suddenly stopped by Raph who whispered "Just shutdup and kiss me." before he had leaned in and gave him a heated kiss.

Mikey's eyes were wide as he looked at his brother's face. Raphael's eyes were shut and he looked so peaceful. Mikey gasped as he began to fall backwards letting Raph sneak his tongue in, Raph never disconnected their kiss after that. Mikey slowly and carefully wrapped his arms around Raph's neck pulling his dark prince closer as their tongues dances together. Mikey felt Raph's fingers dance and smooth over his sides like little fairy's, he just wanted to melt into jelly.

"Mikey," Raph said parting their kiss making Mikey whine in dis aprovement. "Ya' ever try shit like dis' again I'll kill ya'…" Raph purred inches from his lips and Mikey just gave a girly giggle.

"Scouts honor!" Mikey smiled, and then pulled his brother into another deep heated kiss.

"I'm gunna' make ya' regret ch'ya actions. You're gunna' be so damn sore in da' morning." Raph panted through the kiss and quickly gripped the soft growing bulge at the bottom of Mikey's plastron making him gasp.

"Raphie~!" Mikey whined, feeling himself getting harder under the rubbing or the cool metal glove.

"S'wonderful sound ya' making there, Mikey." Raph smirked and nipped Mikey's jaw-line as he groped his brother's crotch harder.

Mikey churred and bucked up a bit before he let himself down into Raphael's hand which was eagerly awaiting this. Slowly Raph stroked the heated organ and did the same to himself, readying himself for the raw sex he was about to have. By now though the suit was getting so hot that Raph's blood felt like boiling over. Sweat stained the suit as well as the lubricating pre-cum that they both gave generous amounts of.

"Raph, I'm gunna', gunna', gunna'…" Mikey panted letting out another churr.

"He he, No ya' ain't… Not until I mark ya'." Raph said removing his hand from Mikey's twitching cock which made Mikey whimper.

"Raph, what about lube?" Mikey said, almost yelping as a finger smoothly slid in.

"Don't need it. I'ma make you enjoy dis without it." Raph stated, rubbing his finger along the inner walls of his brother.

Mike moaned and churred for his brother to stop teasing him because he knew any minute he was going to explode. Raph quickly slid his digit further, sometimes scratching the inner walls. And as if right on cue Raph took his other hand clamping it over Mikey's cock before he could cum. Mikey whimpered.

"Not until I mark ya'." Raph growled and removed his finger hoping to replace it with something bigger and better.

"Letmecumletmecumletmecum!" Mikey chanted as hit panting became faster and his churrs unbearably loud.

Raph gave a rare warm smile and Mikey blushed, not feeling Raph position himself against Mikey's entrance. Raph's grip on Mikey's member became intense as some cum began to leak out. Slowly he began to push earning a yelp from his younger sibling.

"OuCH! It's… B- b- BIGGG!" Mikey cried out, feeling the pleasurable pain filling his insides.

"Oh, shit ya'r tight Mikey." Raph grunted, accidently thrusting in so he was fully sheathed.

Mikey yelped in pain and let out many whimpers as tears filled his hazy eyes. Raph's firm grip on the cum leaking member never let up as he began to move making Mikey groan. Raph grunted a few times trying to keep himself from fucking his brother senseless but it was so hot. His body glistened with sweat as he tried to keep his steady rhythm, moving in and out of his new mate. Sweat stained through almost the whole suit. But Raphael didn't care he was enjoying his little brothers cry's, pleas, commands, moans, groans, and especially his churrs.

"Raphie- I'm gunna explode! Please, ah! LET ME CUM!" Mikey moaned, pleading like his life depended on it.

Raph just groaned as he began to slam harder hitting Mikey's prostate making him see dots, stars, whatever you want to call them. Mikey churred and whimpered in delight. He was losing it. He loved it. He was getting fucked by his brother and what topped that was that he was the Nightwatcher! Mikey felt himself leak all over the cold metal glove. He was so good!

"Raphie~! OHHHH!" Raphael smiled and finally let go of his brother's cock, knowing he soon was going to blow but not at soon as Mikey.

Immediately Mikey jerked, arching his back and felt his body convulse as the huge orgasm hit making him spill his seed everywhere. All he could do was open his mouth and let out a breathless cry. Raph could feel Mikey's walls clampdown and almost crush his huge member. This made Raph cry out Mikey's name and give one last thrust, hitting Mikey's sweet spot, stabbing it with all his might as he ejaculated into his lover.

**(Next morning)**

* * *

"Hey Raphie!" Mikey chirped and lunged himself at his brother who was exiting the bathroom.

Raph and Mikey fell to the floor, Mikey giggling like a school girl and Raph, not so much. Raphael slowly sat up, mumbling something that not even Mikey could hear as he was smothered with kissed by his playful mate. Mikey embraced Raph before pulling away and looking into his golden orbs.

"Now what's my birthday gift?" Mikey chuckled.

"WHAT!"

* * *

_**XOXOXOX**_

**END!**


End file.
